Sweetest Devil
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Do you love sweet devil?/A HAREM UKESHI FANFIC/GANG BANG INSIDE/kisedai x ukeshi/DLDR


_**Do you love sweet devil?**_

**Lala-chan ssu presents**

**Sweetest Devil**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Harem!Ukeshi, alpha!Kisedai x omega!Akashi**

**Disclaimer: Ya kalian udah tau Kurobas punya om Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya pasti Hanamiya bukan karakter sampingan karena saya bucin dia.**

**Warning: GANGBANG, CONSENTSUAL SEX, BLOWJOB, HANDJOB, IMPLIED OMEGAVERSE, IMPLIED BREEDING KINK, WAIT INI KENAPA KAYAK TAG DOUJIN HENTAI  
GAJE, ABAL, LEMON KURANG SEGAR, UKE!AKASHI-CENTRIC**

**Basically, everyone here but Akashi is alphas**

**Disarankan mendengar lagu Pomp and Circumstance versi Levi atau Kamiya Hiroshi**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Want to read?**

**Welcome**

~~oo00oo~~

Suara becek dan suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan memenuhi ruangan loker yang sempit itu. Meski ruangan cukup temaram, kelima alpha itu masih mampu melihat pemandangan indah di antara mereka.

Sosok omega berambut merah itu kini terbaring erotis. Kedua kakinya dibiarkan membuka dengan cairan putih berciptratan di tubuhnya, entah di bagian dada perut, wajah, dan tentunya bagian bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa tanda kemerahan bertaburan di tubuh putih mulusnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Wajahnya yang memerah dengan mulut yang meneteskan sedikit saliva, seolah lapar untuk disentuh para alpha di hadapannya.

"Kau masih 'lapar' hm, Akashi?" tanya alpha berambut biru tua—Aomine—. Yang dipanggil Akashi tak menjawab, hanya mendesah pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa panas yang didapat dari tubuhnya.

"Hora, Akashicchi. Katakan apa yang kau mau." Alpha lain yang berambut pirang—Kise—kini mengelus pelan rambut merah Akashi.

Siapa sangka rencana reuni mereka sambil bermain basket berubah menjadi seperti ini. Di tengah permainan, Akashi mendadak memasuki masa heatnya. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba menghubungi rumah Akashi, namun tak ada jawaban.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi heatnya akan dimulai lagi, nodayo." Seorang alpha berambut hijau—Midorima—membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aomine-kun. Kali ini aku mau memasuki Akashi-kun." Pinta seorang alpha berambut biru langit—Kuroko—pada Aomine. Aomine mendecak pelan.

"Ayolah, Mine-chin. Kau bilang harus adil." Celetuk alpha bertubuh tinggi besar berambut ungu—Murasakibara—.

Akashi gemetar di bawah mereka. Tepat di saat itu, tubuhnya kembali memanas. Seolah meraung, meminta disentuh oleh kelima alpha di atasnya ini. Persetan dengan harga diri atau kepantasan, tubuhnya sudah tersiksa terlalu lama. Dan teman-temannya menawarkan bantuan.

"Baik, baik! Tetsu, kita ganti tempat!" gerutu Aomine. Meski tampangnya tetap datar, kilat senang terlihat dari wajah Kuroko. kuroko yang sejak tadi berada di hadapan kepala Akashi kini mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Dalam rengkuhannya, Kuroko merasakan tubuh Akashi bergetar.

"A-alphaa..." rengeknya. Cairan pre-cum sudah memenuhi lubangnya. Ditambah lubangnya kini memerah dan berkedut, meminta perhatian penuh.

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak sabaran sekali." Kuroko memposisikan dirinya lalu langsung memasukan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi tanpa basa-basi. Mereka sudah tak memerlukan pelumas lagi karena mereka sudah melakukan satu ronde dan lubang Akashi sudah memproduksi pelumas sendiri. Lagipula meskipun tak begitu, mereka juga akan tetap langsung memasukannya karena mereka tahu itu yang Akashi sukai. Terbukti, desahan keras langsung meluncur dari bibir seksi Akashi. Kontan saja, keempat alpha lainnya juga langsung bereaksi terhadap desahan itu.

"Wah wah wah~~tak kusangka Akashicchi senakal ini ssu." Ujar Kise. Tangannya mengelus nipple Akashi yang mengeras, lalu memijit dan mencubitnya perlahan. Stimulasi itu juga membuat Akashi menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Desahan konstan ah ah ah terus meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aka-chin, ayo hisap permenku. Manis lho." Ujar Murasakibara dan menyodorkan penisnya ke mulut Akashi. Namun tanpa persetujuan, ia langsung saja memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Akashi, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara sedikit tercekik dan tersedak. Namun Akashi tetap menghisapnya dengan patuh.

"Nah, berarti sisa aku dan Midorima." Ujar Aomine. Ia menyodorkan penisnya pada Akashi. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan tanganmu kan, Akashi?" Aomine menyeringai. Seringainya semakin lebar karena Akashi dengan patuh mengulurkan tangannya untuk memijat penis milik Aomine dan Midorima.

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar kesenangan. Entah kemana sosoknya yang sudah seperti pemimpin tertinggi neraka itu, kini ia hanya seorang omega yang menggilai seks lebih dari apapun. Terbukti dari caranya yang piawai menghibur lima alpha sekaligus, dan ia sendiri juga mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya gemetar lagi. Ia bisa merasakan ia sebentar lagi klimaks. Namun wajahnya ditarik ke samping kirinya hingga ia melihat sepasang mata hijau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri syarat?" tanya Midorima. "Kau tidak boleh keluar sampai kita semua keluar."

Iris crimson Akashi membulat. Air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya, namun tak ada protes yang keluar karena mulutnya masih mengulum penis Midorima. Ia hanya mendengar sorakan dan gumaman setuju rekan timnya yang lain.

"Dan bila Akashi-kun keluar lebih dulu," Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya dan mengulum leher Akashi. "Bagaimana kalau hukuman mengenakan sex toy hingga kita sampai rumah?"

"Ide bagus, Tetsu!" seru Aomine sambil tertawa.

"Mmmhh..."

Akashi mengeluarkan desahan protes. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tak didengarkan lagi. Kini ia hanyalah boneka seks semata. Tangannya semakin bergerak cepat memainkan penis Midorima dan Aomine. Ia juga mengulum penis milik Murasakibara dengan sensual. Itu bukan masalah, namun Kuroko terus menggempur lubangnya tanpa ampun dan stimulasi putingnya oleh Kise membuatnya hampir gila. Akashi sudah hampir mencapai batas, namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar.

"Ukhuk!" Akashi terbatuk saat ia merasakan cairan sperma yang pekat memenuhi mulutnya dan meluncur masuk ke tenggorokannya. Akhirnya Murasakibara keluar juga. Ia dihadiahi elusan di rambut merahnya, membuatnya menggumam manja sedikit.

"Murasakibara sudah keluar." Ujar Midorima. "Namun jangan lupa masih ada sisa empat lagi."

Akashi hanya mendesah. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menjawab. Bagian bawahnya sudah protes, ditambah stimulasi yang diberikan Kuroko dan Kise tidak main-main. Perut bawahnya terasa terbakar, memaksa ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Sedikit lagi..."

Kuroko makin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat desahan Akashi kian keras. Tak lama, Akashi merasakan perut bawahnya langsung penuh dengan cairan sperma milik Kuroko. dua orang sudah keluar, masih ada tiga lagi.

Namun sialnya, begitu Kuroko menarik penisnya keluar, di saat bersamaan Akashi mencapai klimaks. Melihat itu, Kise menelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Midorima menghela napas. Aomine nampak menatap Akashi datar.

"Waahh, Aka-chin kalah deh~" ujar Murasakibara. Tubuh Akashi gemetar. Ia melihat Aomine merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah butt plug. Entah kenapa Aomine membawa barang seperti itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine langsung memasang butt plug itu ke lubang Akashi yang baru saja beristirahat. Desahan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Akashi. Midorima tanggap dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Akashi, membantunya berdiri.

"Nah, kita pulang dulu ssu. Mumpung Akashicchi belum memasuki periode heat lagi." Ajak Kise. Yang lain langsung mengiyakan.

~~oo00oo~~

Ia ingin disentuh

Ia ingin penis alpha memenuhi lubangnya

Kenapa mereka hanya menatap?

Akashi menggerutu di antara kain yang digunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya. Saliva mengalir membasahi dagunya. Ia melebarkan kakinya, menunjukkan pemandangan lubangnya yang disumpal dengan butt plug.

"Apa kita bisa melepasnya sekarang?" tanya Midorima yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Aomine menggumam dan menatap Kuroko selaku pemberi hukuman.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Ujar Kuroko.

"Jangan lama-lama, Kuro-chin. Aku bosan..." keluh Murasakibara.

"Tapi rasanya mendebarkan sekali kan? Berbuat seperti ini?"

"Kau berisik, Kise."

"Hidoii ssu!"

Kini mereka berada di apartemen milik Kise karena tempat itu yang terdekat dari SMP Teiko tempat mereka reuni sebelumnya. Suasana komplek apartemennya sepi, jadi mereka bisa leluasa melakukan apapun. Mereka juga tak perlu takut mengganggu tetangga karena dindingnya cukup tebal.

"Hmmhh...mmhhh...!" Akashi mengeluarkan suara-suara protes. Midorima hanya memperhatikan gelagat tubuh Akashi.

"Bila ia dibiarkan begitu ia bisa pingsan, nodayo." Ujar Midorima. Kuroko nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Coba kau yang menyentuhnya kali ini, Midorima-kun."

Midorima langsung saja melepas butt plug yang sedari tadi tertanam di lubang Akashi. Langsung saja cairan beraroma manis mengalir keluar. Napas Akashi terdengar bergetar begitu pengganjal di lubangnya dilepaskan.

Midorima langsung memasukkan penisnya sekaligus ke lubang Akashi membuatnya langsung menarik napas. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan anggota Kisedai lainnya.

Kini, mulut Akashi mengulum penis milik Aomine sedangkan kedua tangannya memberikan handjob pada Kise dan Murasakibara. Kuroko sendiri menstimulasi putingnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kise, Kuroko juga memberikan hisapan dan lumatan, membuat tubuh Akashi semakin menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Semua gerakannya, suaranya, wajahnya, semuanya nampak begitu manis

Namun di saat bersamaan bisa begitu membahayakan. Seolah Akashi sengaja menarik mereka ke lubang perangkapnya. Layaknya iblis yang menggoda manusia. Iblis tercantik yang pernah ada

Suasana yang hening disemarakkan dengan suara kulit yang saling beradu, suara desahan putus-putus dan suara napas yang terengah-engah. Bau seks semakin menguar dari ruangan itu, dan segala atensi hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Pada Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

"Katakan, Akashi." Ujar Midorima, memagut bibir ranum Akashi. "Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memakai pengaman sejak tadi. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk lemah. Pemikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

"Aku...ingin mengandung anak kalian..." ujar Akashi di antara kegiatannya menghisap penis Aomine. Aomine yang mendengar itu menjauh dari Akashi dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, Akashi." Perintah Aomine.

"H-hamili aku...aahh!" Akashi mengeraskan suaranya, seiring gerakan Midorima yang memasuki lubangnya semakin cepat.

"Anak baik." Puji Kuroko sambil mengelus rambut merah Akashi. Akashi hanya mampu terengah-engah seiring ia merasa ia mencapai klimaks.

"Hnh—k-keluarhh...!" jerit Akashi. Kali ini mereka hanya memperhatikan seiring Akashi klimaks dengan sendirinya.

Tubuhnya serasa melayang. Iris crimson itu pun menutup perlahan, terbawa ke alam mimpi. Kelima alpha yang sedaritadi menemaninya tersenyum dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut. Midorima menaruh tangannya di dahi Akashi.

"Jika dilihat polanya, heatnya akan muncul lagi dalam tiga jam. Selama itu, lebih baik biarkan ia istirahat." Ujar Midorima.

"Iya, iya, pak dokter." Keluh Aomine sambil menguap.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau siapkan makanan? Aku lapar." Keluh Murasakibara.

"Ohh! Ide yang bagus, ssu!" timpal Kise.

"Baiklah, ayo siapkan makanan untuk Akashi-kun juga." Ujar Kuroko.

Pintu kamar pun tertutup, meninggalkan sang omega berambut merah itu terlelap

**~~~END~~~**

Lala: Istirahat dulu dah dari fandom knb. Lanjut utang di fandom lain

Also Lala: garap gangbang Akashi

Dan jadilah WHUAHAHAHA *dikemplang*

Niatnya mau ada NijiAka sama MayuAka juga tapi idenya gak cocok jadi Cuma ada Kisedai aja.

Dan sepertinya Lala tidak bisa ya tidak bikin rate M tanpa nyinggung omegaverse *dikemplang*

Untuk sementara saya gak bisa janjiin sekuel karena yah belom ada idenya. Tapi kalo ada idenya nanti mungkin bisalah saya usahain *jangan*

Hasil rikuesannya **val purur**i**n **yang ingin Akashi diganbang HEHEHE gimana nih? Dah mantep beloomm? *dibuang*

Duh dikit banget dialognya ya. Ya saya tipe yang memperbanyak deskripsi daripada dialog sih kalo untuk lemon. Kalo readers gimana? Sukanya yang begimana?

Kasih tahu di kotak di bawah ini ya~

RnR?


End file.
